With regard to sports games, specifically, golf, attempts have always been made to accurately sense the physical characteristics of a moving ball that is hit by a golfer, to analyze the ball in flight or to realize the ball in flight in the form of an image using the sensed value, and to apply the result to simulated golf such as so-called screen golf.
In particular, when a ball is hit to fly, the ball rotates at very high speed with respect to an axis in a three-dimensional (3D) space, and thus, it is very difficult to measure spin of the ball and very expensive equipment is required to accurately measure the spin of the ball. A representative method for measuring spin of a ball is a method using a radar sensor.
However, such an expensive sensing apparatus is not appropriate for a general-purpose sensing apparatus for analysis of a ball in flight in so-called screen golf or on a driving range, which senses a ball in flight according to golf swing, calculates a trajectory of the ball, and allows golf simulation on a virtual golf course based on the calculated trajectory. There is a need to a technology for rapidly and accurately sensing spin of a ball also in a relatively inexpensive and low-performance system.